


Art for Crusade

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dragons, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, art for SPN AU BB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Art forCrusadewritten  bystjimmy987(tumblr) /st_jimmy_987(A03) for the Supernatural AU BBSummary:Dean's steadfast belief concerning the dragons that plague his land is put to the test when he ventures into a nest and gets himself captured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic had me the second i read the word dragons - it was love at first sight :D
> 
> I dont know why the story link wasnt showing...but I'm at work, on my phone trying to fix it. *crosses fingers*

All art was done with Micron pens, the last picture was scanned and colored with Art Rage...

  
  



End file.
